mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Revelation Films
Revelation Films is a British distributor of entertainment programmes on DVD. It was perhaps most well known as the company through which as of November 2006, the American anime company FUNimation Entertainment has launched its titles in the United Kingdom on region 2 DVD. As of early 2010, Revelation Films will no longer be the UK distributor of FUNimation titles but will concentrate instead on its other product in conjunction with companies such as Discovery, ITV and CBS. Titles Revelation have released on DVD * A Not So Silent Night * A Voyage Round My Father * Al Murray's Road To Berlin * And a Nightingale Sang * Anyone for Denis * Are You Afraid Of The Dark? Series 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 * Around The World In 80 Days * Around the World with Willy Fog The Complete Series * At Last Smith & Jones - Volume One * Black Samurai * Blindsight (film) * Boss'n Up * Bugs (TV Series)Series One / Two / Three / Four * Caroline in the City The Complete Series One / Two / Three / Four * Chance in a Million Series One / Two / Three * Chimera * Chocky * Chocky's Children * Chocky's Challenge * Chop Shop: London Garage The Complete Series One * Christina Lindberg's Swedish Erotica Collection One * Complete Country Workout * Conversations With Other Women * Cracking The Da Vinci Code * Crime Traveller Volume 1 / 2 * Dal Vivo Pavarotti * Danny Baker's The Game * David Carradine An Introduction For Beginners To AM & PM Tai Chi * David Carradine An Introduction For Beginners To Chi Energy Work Out * David Carradine An Introduction For Beginners To Kung Fu & Tai Chi * David Carradine An Introduction For Beginners To Shaolin Cardio Kick Box * David Carradine's Complete Mind & Body Workout * Dirty Sanchez 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds The Complete 1st / 2nd Series * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman Series One / Two / Three / Four / Five / Six * Dr Quinn Medicine Woman The Movie * Dr Quinn Medicine Woman The Heart Within * El Cantante * For the Bible Tells Me So * Freddie Starr's Comedy Express * Goodnight Sweetheart The Complete Series One / Two / Three / Four / Five / Six * Goodnight Sweetheart The Complete Series * Gangland - Bullets Over Hollywood * Happy Tree Friends Season One * Holocaust (TV miniseries) * Hooligan * Hunting The Lost Symbol * Hunting The Lost Symbol / Illuminating Angels & Demons / * Cracking The Da Vinci Code – The Documentaries * Illuminating Angels & Demons * Jamie's Great Italian Escape * Jerry Hall's Yogacise * Jim Davidson's Falklands Special * Jimmy's Farm Series One * John Waters - This Filthy World * LA Ink Series One / Two / Three * Little Red Tractor - One Potato, Two Potato * Little Red Tractor - Topsy Turvy * Little Red Tractor Christmas Special * Little Red Tractor Stories * Lockie Leonard The Complete Series One * London Ink The Complete Series One / Two * McLibel (film) * Miami Ink The Complete Series One / Two / Three / Four / Five * Mystical Christmas * Never The Twain Series 1 & 2 * No Signal The Complete Series One * Oh Calcutta * Overhaulin' The Complete Series One / Two * Paul O'Grady Is Lily Savage In Paying The Rent * Punk's Not Dead * Rawhide The Complete First Series * Return To The Lost World * Rides - The Complete Series One * Robotech The Shadow Chronicles * Roman Mysteries The Complete Series One / Two * Round The Twist The Complete 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 * Sherlock Holmes And The Leading Lady * Sherlock Holmes Incident at Victoria Falls * She's Out * Shot In Bombay * Sir Patrick Moore's Journey To The Stars * Sparky's Magic Piano * Stuart A Life Backwards * Swallows & Amazons Forever * Swedish Erotica Collection Two * T-Bag Series One (Trouble With T-Bag/Wonders In Letterland) * Ten Best Fitness * Terrahawks The Complete Series * Terrahawks Volumes 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 * The Apollo Story * The Boy Whose Skin Fell Off * The Chocky Trilogy * The Dick Van Dyke Show Complete Season One / Two * The Eric Sykes Collection * The Film Noir Collection - Fear In The Night * The Film Noir Collection - Guest In The House * The Film Noir Collection - Hollow Triumph (The Scar) * The Film Noir Collection - Quicksand * The Film Noir Collection - Trapped * The Film Noir Collection - Woman On The Run * The Fool Of The World And The Flying Ship * The Helen West Case Book The Complete Collection * The Knowledge * The Labours Of Erica * The Lost World * The Lynda La Plante Collection * The Raggy Dolls The Complete Series One / Two * The Secret Identity Of Jack The Ripper * The Secret Life Of Us The Complete Series Two / Three * The Tomorrow People Series 1 / 2 / 3 /4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 * The Tomorrow People The New Generation The Complete Series * The Tribe The Complete Series One / Two / Three / Four / Five * The Winds Of War * Thirty Minutes Worth Series One / Two * Tibet: Cry Of The Snow Lion * Tickle On The Tum Series One * Top Buzzer The Complete 1st Series * Tripper's Day The Complete Series * Urotsukidoji III - The Return Of The Overfiend * Urotsukidoji IV - Infernal Road * Vera Lynn Sings * War Game * Wire In The Blood I / II / III /IV / V / VI * Wire In The Blood - Prayer Of The Bone * World War II - I Was There Since the beginning of 2010, Revelation Films has been working predominantly with Fremantle Media to release a wide range of classic television programmes on DVD. In May, it was announced that T-Bag would be released following a long-time online petition by fans. The series was hugely popular with kids in the 80s and was broadcast on ITV. External links *Official website *Twitter *Facebook Category:Entertainment companies of the United Kingdom Category:Anime companies Category:Companies established in 1992